


promises

by haipollai



Category: Arsenal RPF, Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's ok to admit you can't get enough of me."</p>
<p>"I hate you."</p>
<p>Olivier laughs. "No, who would kiss you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/gifts).



Aaron's pouting, Olivier knows he is though he can't see it. It's probably not even anything pathetic, just a slight down turn of his lips trying to deal with disappointment. Aaron is good at taking a break and pausing after games but some eat at him. Even if the game is a win. Olivier sighs and stretches so he's more comfortable on the hotel bed, shifting the phone around so it's not pinned awkwardly. "Aaron-"

"I fucked up," Aaron cuts him off. "Don't soften it."

"You didn't but if you want to beat yourself up I will let you."

There's a long silence and Olivier can faintly hear the rustling of fabric. "I miss you," Aaron finally says. "Going to see you again in a week and I already fucking miss you."

"It's ok to admit you can't get enough of me."

"I hate you."

Olivier laughs. "No, who would kiss you?"

There's a hitch in Aaron's breathing. "I guess, I do need you around for some things." He hums softly as if thinking it over and Olivier has to hold his breath while he waits. This wasn't in the cheering Aaron up plan but he's willing to go with it. "Hate sleeping alone. Want your hands on me. Best way to get over a bad game."

"I'm right here, right here. Can tell you what I'll do, yes?" 

"You have a game tomorrow," Aaron says, voice rough. Olivier knows that means he wants this just as much, just trying harder to keep some sense of control. "You shouldn't..."

"Friendly. Karim is starting." He hates the bitterness that creeps into his voice. He needs to work harder, needs to constantly be working harder. He made it to the national team, he knows he can do it but it's exhausting some days.

"Oli..." Aaron murmurs. Olivier is hit with how much he wants him there. This call began so he could comfort Aaron for not feeling like he was at his best, this isn't supposed to be about Olivier but maybe he needs it too.

"Score for you."

It makes Aaron laugh. "Not Mat?"

"No you. Just for you. Make it beautiful. Like you."

"Oli-"

"Think about being at home when we can celebrate. You in bed, all for me." He presses his fingertips into his thigh. Aaron groans softly and now they're back on track. Now it's easy, just a stream of words on how he loves to put his hands all over Aaron, working his fingers inside him as he sucks him off slowly and when Aaron's pleading and desperate, that's when Olivier will fuck him. Slow and deep, dragging it out as long as possible even though they're both so desperately close to the edge. He'll want Aaron to come first, want to see his face and hear Olivier's name on his lips before he comes. Through it all he'll tell him how good he looks, head thrown back and skin slick with sweat. His lips red from kisses and bites. No hickeys or bruises left over, but still obvious he's been wrecked. 

Aaron muffles his moans in a pillow as Olivier talks and when he can focus on his words, he retorts with descriptions of his legs tight around Olivier's hips, and his fingers teasing his nipples and pulling at his hair. His accent his thick but Olivier manages to pick out each word, hyper focused on everything Aaron is saying.

His eyes are squeezed shut, blocking out everything but the two of them and the way their breathing echoes back and forth down the line. His hand on his cock isn't the same as fucking Aaron, and not nearly close enough to what he wants but it's enough to finally get him off. He could hear Aaron's own groans followed by a long period of quiet. Not silence, he knows Aaron is there but neither feel a need to say anything as they get their breath back.

"You're coming to France, Aaron," Olivier finally says. "Only I get to take you out."

"You wish." Aaron sighs and the pause feels like he's not done yet. "Tell me something else. How is Portugal?"

"Uuff, not as good as London. Thinking date night should be soon. Yes?"

"Where are you going to take me?"

-

It's a relief when Aaron opens the door and Olivier gets the warm feeling of being home. It doesn't matter anymore if this is stupid, he feels good with Aaron. Aaron grins up at him and steps aside for him. As soon as the door is closed, he's pressed against him, kissing him slowly. Olivier drops his bags right there to get his arms around him and pull him close. "Congrats," he murmurs as soon as the kiss ends. Aaron beams up at him. 

"You helped." He gives him one more quick kiss before pulling away, helping Olivier grab his things to bring them upstairs. They don't do much more than drop the bags back down before Olivier is pulling him towards bed. They can't do much with practice the next day, they have to be in top condition for Arsenal, they have to get through this slump. But Olivier can do some of what he's wanted to do. Aaron moans when Olivier mouths at his inner thigh, his legs spreading open for him. 

"Oli." There's a string of Welsh, something he always slips into easier after international breaks, as Olivier suddenly sucks hard on his skin. His hands are in Olivier's hair, gripping tightly. "Fuck, Oli."

"Going to. Love you." 

-

Olivier wakes up with his head tucked under Aaron's chin, one of Aaron's legs over his hip. There's no way to move without waking up Aaron as well but he doesn't feel a great urge to go anywhere just yet. Their alarm hasn't gone off so it's not time to get ready for practice. The break wasn't very long, but each time feels like they're apart for months, having to throw themselves completely into a different system with different people. For a short period they're in entirely different worlds and it's easier to just disconnect as much as possible from Arsenal so they can focus. It makes the separation feel too long and like too much. Olivier runs his fingers along Aaron's side, the rise and fall from each breath. His hand moves down his thigh, all solid muscle, groomed to be an athlete. 

"Sometimes," Aaron mumbles, slowly waking up. "I get scared you're gonna find someone else when you're gone." His arms tighten around Olivier, shifting slightly so they fit together exactly. "But then you come home and touch me like that."

Olivier kisses the side of his neck and the curve of his shoulder and his fingers settle at Aaron's knee. "Would never."

"I know." 

And Olivier knows it's the truth, Aaron trusts him that easily. "Should we get up?"

"Nah, not yet." He loosens his hold on Olivier enough that he can slide up the bed so they're face to face and kiss him softly. "Don't want to worry about football again. Not right away." His knuckles brush over Olivier's stubble. 

"Going to look like you soon." He grins and turns his cheek into the touch. Aaron laughs and leans in to press a kiss up on his cheek bone and drag his lips down to Olivier's lips. When he pulls away, his lips are red and he smirks at him.

"Think I do it better."

He pulls Aaron back down to him, twisting so he comes up on top, Aaron's hands pinned to the pillow. "Oh yes?" They don't have time for anything serious and doing anything now will mean they'll feel it later, but he's missed getting to see Aaron smile up at him. "When we can, going to do everything I said on the phone."

Aaron's smirk falters and his tongue darts out over his lips. "Promises, promises."

"Is true." He brushes his lips over Aaron's, not quite kissing, but so close he can feel as Aaron's lips part in anticipation of more.

"Yea, I know," he breathes. It's so hard to get up and off of Aaron before he does something like start something they can't finish. "Next time." Aaron's fingers trail down Olivier's spine before he rolls out of bed. The touch is quick and fleeting but makes Olivier shiver. 

-

They have a bit of a break and Olivier has Aaron pinned against the wall, his legs tight around Olivier's waist. "Come on Oli," he murmurs against his lips. "You promised."


End file.
